


You Go Down Just Like Holy Mary

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rhea has a group of new nuns to induct into the Church--Mercedes, Marianne, Lissa, and Serra--but she must show them the church's secret, and the goddess's teachings on love for black men. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You Go Down Just Like Holy Mary

Rhea had the highest of hopes for the induction of four new women into the church. Walking two by two and dressed in traditional nun garb, Mercedes and Marianne walked up front, fresh off their graduation from the Officer's Academy and directly into their eager conscription to the Church. Behind them, two women from distant lands, Lissa and Serra, who had come from other places and other faiths to revere a new goddess. Rhea had personally guided all four in the final tests and training, watched them lead prayers during worship, and now, it was time to properly induct them into her order, and to introduce them to the welcome secret that would embrace them with open arms.

Down a stairway and through some tunnels beneath the church, the women walked, met with a heavy door to a hidden shrine within. Rhea opened the door and stepped aside, gesturing for them to step in. "It's time," she said, and the women all walked into the room, greeted with a few startling sights. A grand altar lay in the center of a room that featured lurid statues of the goddess, but not like they had seen her. Rather than standing in a composed and pristine grace, the goddess was rendered on her knees with her lips wrapped around a cock, or bent forward to get fucked from behind. A chalice sat in the middle of the floor, and around the altar itself, five black men stood in priest robes.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Rhea stepped forward at last. "I welcome you to the secret of our order, and to one final guidance from the goddess that remains from public eyes." Rhea said, striding confidently to the altar and settling into place in front of it, inviting one of the men to step up beside her. The girls were startled and unsure what to say, and even that was before she pulled open his robes and exposed his half-hard cock.

"Lady Rhea," he said, pushing forward to kiss her as she took his cock in hand, to the vocal shock and gasping confusion of the new nuns watching this happen.

"The goddess loved black men. She cherished them like few other things. When she wasn't guiding her followers, she was on her back with her legs spread, praising the many black lovers she took. Whenever a black man wished to fuck her, she would let them, no matter where she was or what she doing, and she spent every night in the arms of one of her many lovers." Her hand stroked along his cock, pumping him to steady hardness with little concern for what the nuns watching her thought. She was determined, firm, winding up for the steady joys that took her. "Her praise for black men is rooted in many texts and lessons she gave. She only ever loved black men, and she begged the women who follow her to do the same, urged them so greatly that she would sometimes spread a follower's legs and beg her lovers to claim them, to teach them a love of black cock that they would never turn back from."

Flashing memories of Rhea losing her virginity to her mother spreading her legs open and allowing one of her lovers to claim her filled her mind. Rhea had watched the black men fucking her mother so many times, so normalized even for a young Seiros that she thought little of it, until the day a fuck-drunk Sothis decided her daughter's virginity was for the taking, and inducted her daughter into her fetish with her.

"If you are to be nuns in this church, then I want you to understand and appreciate black cock as well. I will follow in the goddess's footsteps with her followers, and will see each faithful woman devoting her life to her blacked and brought to new ecstasies, so that you know that your devotions are also to black men." On that note, she dropped to her knees, the man's cock rock hard and ready now for a treatment that would catch the girls off guard and leave them absolutely blown away what she was about to do.

The nuns watched, wide-eyed, at the archbishop dropping to her knees, at her tongue dragging in sloppy motions along the man's cock and beginning her praise of his shaft with little concern for anything but her deepest, most desperate needs. The ferocious lusts inside of her demanded her surrender, demanded the utmost acceptance of her desires at their purest, and now, Rhea could show them off. Her mouth paid ample attention to the shaft, licking and kissing along the many inches of thick, black cock flesh she had to work with. she had chosen five of her favorite lovers for this, but selfishly saved the man she fucked most for herself.

"As the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, as a devoted follower of the goddess, I pledge myself eternally to the worship of black men as much as to the divine!" she gasped, taking the cock into her mouth and sucking it from base to tip, ignoring the sloppy gagging noises bubbling up in her throat as she held him herself down, before drawing back and resuming her praises with a bit more patience. Her licks were long and spanning as much of his cock as she could muster, working along the whole length to emphasize for their eyes how much cock there was to worship. Her eyes were split far too readily between his cock, his eyes, and the nuns who stood there in fitful confusion.

Lower still, Rhea went for his balls, slathering them in kisses and sucking on his heavy nuts, letting out wild gasps of devoted fire as she pushed for more and more of this excitable need. She was committed to the thorough worship of every inch of him, intent on giving the nuns a lesson about how much their worship would have to entail and making a grand show of it. To lick from the underside of his sac all the way up along his cock until finally taking him into her mouth and pushing forward to throat him. These were the things the girls needed to know; these were the ways that women of the Church worshiped black cock. Their lovers would need this treatment, and they would be expected to give in.

Rhea's impassioned and somewhat ragged remarks, along with all of the sloppy noises of cock adoration that followed, were able to play out as loudly and interrupted as could be. Utter silence befell the nuns, who watched with little clear idea what to do, but feeling a slow ache of arousal follow, sweeping with a burning heat through their bodies. They were fascinated, staring in enthrallment at the way she indulged, unsure what to say or how to respond to this sight. It was such a drastic mess, an exploration of things that left no time or sense, but it kept them engaged, focused, losing themselves steadily to a dawning arousal and a realization that the other black men standing around the altar were sizing them up even through their robes.

"I will worship the goddess through black men, and follow in her faithful footsteps," Rhea continued, drool dripping down her chin after a thorough slobbering and throating of his cock. She alternated between reckless shows of impassioned heat and patient, methodical treatments of the man's shaft, sweeping between these wildly vacillating pleasures with little hesitation or care for how far this was escalating out of control. Her lurid praises and the overbearing, sloppy forward attention she was determined to pay became a messier, more wanton show of heat by the second. Everything Rhea did was a chance to serve harder, to show her devotion and her fire, to worship, and the further she fell, the better she felt.

The man's groans filled the air, his fingers fumbling through her hair. She allowed him to fall into a further compromised state of pressure and lust, ultimately seizing hold of her hair and tugging her down his cock, taking charge and fucking her mouth with vigorous pressure and a desire that should have brought Rhea pause for its sudden crash into harshness, but Rhea was ready for it, firm, given pressures and desires too hot to help. The overbearing depths of crushing bliss hit with too much fire and strength to help, burning fevers that drowned her out in the hopeless thrills taking her too far. To gag on his cock and drool all over herself was simply the way that Rhea knew this would go, and she wanted this to be part of the lesson too.

With a hard groan he pulled back, and Rhea accepted his reward, his cum erupting into her open mouth and onto her face as she gave in to the most drastic of ecstasies, allowed him to have his way with her and cover her in cum. His oversized loads was yet another surprise for the nuns to witness, quivering where they stood as they beheld the volume of cum gushing forward, thrown for a loop by just how intense this was all getting and how much they felt these intense cravings hit them.

Rhea drew back, looking to the nuns again. "I hope you ladies understand now. The goddess gave me this body to satisfy black men, and I will forever use it for such." She pulled her robes off in front of them, catching them even more off guard as she flaunted her generous form, her ample chest and her wide hips. It sounded like devotion to the girls; she was a creation of the goddess, so her body was made by the goddess. They didn't know she was the daughter of the goddess, and that yes, everything about her gorgeous form was given to her directly by Sothis, and that Sothis herself had said, while holding her face in between her breasts, that this was a body made to pleasure black men.

Her pussy ran down her thighs, a dripping wet mess that caught the girls' eyes as she climbed up onto the altar, placing the chalice off to the side and climbing onto her back. "Circle around the altar, ladies," she told them, and they began to shuffle around, no longer clustered up, and now very keenly aware that the black men around the altar were motioning to come stand beside them. Four nuns. Four onlooking black men. The reality of what was coming made every step a shaky expression of complete surrender, as they settled into position beside the men to watch. Then, Rhea looked to her lover, moaning, "Take me, in the name of the goddess."

He climbed up onto the altar and on top of Rhea, holding his huge cock and guiding it steadily down toward her hole, ultimately sinking into her and pushing her down against it. Rhea's legs rose up into the air in welcome expressions of pure need, contrasting pale skin against dark skin as he began to mating press her and fuck her into steadily, aching surrender. No hesitation, no restraint. Only pleasure. Only the deepest devotion and passion for Rhea, who praised and beseeched surrender now in all forms.

Firm thrusts down into her pussy coaxed moans from her immediately. Rhea wasn't afraid of giving in to all of this, expressing the shaky delights that she craved above all else, moans expressing something utterly shameless that burned across her. she was ready for it, welcoming the growing excitements that hit her. Her legs trembled as she held them aloft, pressing them tight against the man's sides as he plunged into her welcome pussy, stretching it out with his thick cock and filling her with an abruptness and an utter excitement that was absolutely without peer. This was what Rhea lived for, and she expressed every emotion ripping through her, vocal and shameless in her appreciation of these dawning pressures. They were everything to Rhea, the very depth of her deepest needs, and she would not be held back now from the opportunity to give up fully.

The sight of the leader of the church getting fucked into hopeless, vocal glee by a big, black cock filled the nuns with a complicated, heady mess of feelings that they weren't fully sure how to express, but they were enthralled, staring at the pleasure even as the man beside them sized their bodies up even more. They knew what was coming, but the curiosities that burned up inside of them demanded their full attention and softened their concerns. What was about to come would be inevitable, but could they even complain about it when a voracious desire to try for themselves consumed them?

"It's your turn now. Experience the joys of black cock for the first time, learn the sacrament of the goddess! Disrobe and submit to black men."

Confused, shaky, nervous, and aroused in equal measure, the nuns started to do that, looking toward the men whose robes opened to reveal their own mighty, formidable cocks. The kinds of dicks that made inexperienced, pious girls like them shudder in confusion and surprise. It was all about to happen, and they were about to succumb fully.

Dropping to her knees, Mercedes didn't hesitate, wrapping her ample breasts around his cock, admiring and fawning over him. "Wow, your cock is so big that it's sticking out of my breasts. I never thought I would be with a man who could do that." She bit her lip, prepared now to explore her way deeper into this, merging piety, devotion to Rhea, and her arousal to begin praising him thoroughly with her biggest asset. "I hope I make you feel good. I've never been with a black man before, but I'm eager to learn how." The careful up and down of her chest expressed the growing pressures pushing her, the idea of performing thoroughly was all that Mercedes could do express the desires taking her.

"You're doing great," the man groaned, hands running along her ample chest, feeling her up and working his thrusts in concert with her own motions to fuck a bit quicker. His fingers toyed with her nipples, made her squeak in shaky delight as he pursued a growing excitement, a rising desire to keep pushing that didn't want to slow down. There was something spectacular about all of these feelings, about the creeping sensation of lust that left little time or care for anything other than giving in, embracing a chance to let go completely. He guided her down, working readily at her chest for the pleasures and the devotions he knew would melt her down to her very core as he pushed on for them. This was pleasure as focused and as confident as could be, and he was there to help her.

Exploring her way deeper into all of this pleasure was something that hit Mercedes just right. The attention to her nipples left her a fitful, ready mess eagerly pushing her way further into pleasures beyond sense, but she felt confident and certain in his arms, tending to him more firmly, working his cock to a throbbing state of need where the only hope was to give in. And it did. Mercedes got to feel the explosion of a massive load splattering all over her face and chest, pushing her to cry out in shaky joy through every sudden want and burning swell of lust taking her. "You cum so much. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make you feel good, and to pleasure black men as much as I can."

Serra wasn't saying very much as her long pigtails got used as handlebars for a standing doggy style fuck, her slender body struggling to handle the sheer depth into which the head of that meaty, black cock filled. She made lots of noise, though, as she got thoroughly dominated and used in a way that had her spiraling down into complete chaos, shakily expressing the overly passionate and overly aggressive desires leaving her utterly taken. She had no idea how to control any of it, how to account for the feelings sweeping across her body, but she kept giving up to it, struggling to do her best to stay on track while very much faltering.

Finally, the words did come out. "It's so much cock! So much cock. I feel so full, how are you fucking me so hard? How can I handle this? I've never felt so good in my life, please don't stop fucking me. I need this!" The desperation was so frank, so basic and down to her very core, burning across her with little restraint or care for how much this was taking its toll on her. It didn't matter. Serra was committed and completely unable to help herself, falling into the smouldering joys without any restraint or concern. It felt too good for her to want to hold back, the unrestrained pleasures keeping her falling further and further along, lost to something devoid of nay and all fucking sense.

There was no containing the excitements and pressures that she just had to give in to. It was maddening, a desperate push into too much at once, cutting right through every snarky bit of restraint that Serra usually used to deflect, instead offering herself up to the frankest and earnest she had ever been with a stranger. But was he really that much of a stranger when he was not only stuffing her pussy full and bottoming out inside of her, but pumping her womb full of cum? Her legs nearly gave out as he filled her and pushed to orgasm, driving her hard into a sensation completely divorced from sense, but all to her drunken joy.

Expressions of overt joy and excitement were rare from Marianne, though for different reasons than Serra. It didn't matter; she was happily giving up to all of it with little control or sense, an unrestrained expression of vocal joy that pulsed through her hard, burning with a point and a steadily rising heat that kept her falling deeper. "So good," she moaned, wrapped up astound the man who held her in his arms, bouncing her up and down his cock while sucking on her ample, heaving tits. A good, thorough standing fuck came on hard and steady, with a sturdy enough pressure to ensure that she was lost to the pleasure much too intensely to be able to do anything but give in to.

But that was okay. It felt amazing to be in such a joyous state, to feel strong hands on her ass and lips sucking at her nipple, all while she crashed down onto the meaty girth of a black cock that hit her with such perfection and pressure that she couldn’t help herself, unable to resist all the searing passions that left her stumbling further and further along. She fell deeper into this, unable to control these shameless pressures and the burning glee that she knew only to keep giving in to. Marianne wasn't sure what to make of this, but from that first thrust, she knew the pleasures she could find in being subservient to black men, and she needed no further persuasion, only indulgence.

Bucking harder against him, embracing the deepening spirals of passion that kept her falling further, the needs burning through Marianne were absolutely spectacular, pushing her harder into a desperate, dizzy state where all she really wanted was to break down, wanted to succumb to the pleasures that pushed her limits to the breaking point. She couldn't do a damn thing to control herself now, this downward spiral bringing on every brilliant rush of pleasure she could ask for. To cum hard and to embrace her most wanton of passions. He filled her up, and her cry of, "I give my life to black men!" was a desperate promise Marianne intended to keep.

Folded in half, Lissa got to learn that anal sex was a thing not through words, but through getting full nelson fucked by a black cock stretching her virgin backdoor out hard. She was a virgin in all ways, but the extra layer of confusion hit with a special kind of ferocity, pushing her into a state of confused, dizzy moans devoid of sense as she got bounced up and down the heavy cock, held with her legs up in the air, arms up, the man's hands locked behind her neck. This was a savage pace so merciless and so forward that she wasn't able to begin fathoming any of it, fumbling deeper into a mess of pleasures and frustrations that kept her stumbling her way deeper into this mess. She was stuck, doing everything she could to try and contain herself.

Fitful noises spilled from her lips in utter confusion. Lissa wasn't capable of much more than that, cross-eyed and confused, mired in a state of complete surrender. She was giving in, but she didn't understand much beyond that fact in her struggles to fight trough this, a flailing mess who fell further and further into disarray with each hard slam into her ass. To have her first time ever with a man involve a massive, black dick rearranging her insides was complete insanity, and she was powerless now. She simply gave in, lying limp in his strong arms and letting him use her body however he wanted, burning in the shaky expressions of devoted fire and heat that kept her falling.

The orgasm sweeping up through Lissa was intense enough that, for all of her confusion, for all of the ways she had been pushed to such a frenzied state of baffled pressure, cumming her brains out brought it all together. She succumbed in hopeless expressions of frantic joy, a chaotic crash downward that was as loud and as ferocious as could be, expressing the frenzied depths to which she was due to sink know, all without much sense of control or care. It felt good, even having her guts flooded with cum, and in spite of everything that had taken her, she was ready for more.

Rhea's eyes drifted around while watching the girls get fucked, soaking in the delights of seeing them all get blacked for the first time, but her mind began to drift, even with the black man mating pressing her. She was hardly bored, and these huge cocks hardly ever got 'too normal', but millennia of snow bunny indulgence gave her the ability to think while getting blacked raw that these girls didn't have, and she couldn't help but veer off as memories came rushing back.

_"Mommy, he's so big!" Seiros whined, burying her face into her mother's breasts, holding tightly onto her and trying to contain herself. "It feels so good. Look. I'm taking it." Years of watching her mother fucking black men, curiosity, and a lingering doubt about if she should ask, all came to a head as Seiros lost her virginity to one of her father's lovers. "Are you proud of me, mommy? I'm taking him, I'm--" She looked up, smile growing wider as she realized why Sothis wasn't saying anything._

_One of the other men standing around the bed had decided to climb on up and fuck Sothis's mouth while her daughter lost her virginity. Seiros watched up closer than she ever had before, delighted and wide-eyed at the sight of her mom taking a good, hard oral pounding. All while the thrusts into her young, deflowered pussy hastened. Seiros was ready to enter this world now, committed to pleasures and passions far removed from sense, but she was ready to give in to all of it, to embrace her most voracious of wants and succumb deeper._

_"I'm going to only ever have sex with black men, just like you!" Seiros moaned. "And one day I'll have daughters too, and I'll have them blacked just like you did for me!"_

"Lady Rhea?" The words shook her back to reality, her eyes widening as she realized the man on top of her was still fucking her. She looked back at him, startled. "Are you okay? You went quiet?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just lost myself in thought for a moment." Her hands pressed against him, smile widening. "These new girls are doing so well. I think we should change position so I can watch them better." Her hands pushed back against him, easing him off of her as she switched around, rolling into a position face-down and ass-up, her plump, soft ass high for him, wiggling back and forth as she rested her cheek against the altar. "Your favorite position. This is how I know the goddess blessed me; black men big, fat white girl asses, don't they?" Such a vulgar way to speak, but it was befitting of the secrets waiting underneath the church's surface.

"We do," was his response, groping and squeezing at her backside, giving it some shakes and smacks. The bottom-heavy archbishop had an ass that couldn't be beaten, even by the more buxom of the nuns she had recruited. After toying with her a moment, he slammed forward, burying his cock back into her pussy and resuming their pounding in a room surrounded by other girls experiencing black cock. Rhea was in the middle, a shameless centerpiece who absolutely refused to hold back. Not only was Rhea able to watch teh girls get fucked, but so was he, and it fuelled his thrusts much more to be going all out on her, pounding away with little sense or restraint, a growing excitement and indulgence leaving little space or sense to this mess.

The hard thrusts hit Rhea just right, kept her eyes scanning back and forth across the chaos. She was proud of her church, delighted that this was what she had built. Her mother would have been so proud of her. She may not have had daughters, but she had a clergy of women who were hooked on black cock, and she shared these pleasures with any woman she could get close enough to, spreading her mother's knowledge and embracing a further pleasure that kept bringing on more and more of this absolute joy. She felt amazing, and she gave up to something absolutely remarkable.

Rising up and pushing upright a bit, Rhea pressed against him, leaning toward her man as he leaned over her. It became more of a mounted, hard doggy style fucking, shameless in its approach and burning brighter through something completely overbearing. "Play with my breasts," she moaned, leaning her head back to kiss him. He didn't hesitate, grabbing her plump tits and fondling her while he thrust deeper still into her. The reckless pleasures would not stop, throwing all caution away for the sake of continuing to indulge, and every step of the way, Rhea was ready. "These tits were made for two things. To be manhandled by black men, and to nurse the baby I want you to fuck into me." Her hips crashed harder and louder back against him. "Breed me so that your baby can drink from them. You can too, if you want!"

The impassioned, shameless words pushed him hard over the edge, crashing into a joy too ferocious to help. The room lit up with so many moans and shaky pushes into joy as the nuns and the archbishop crashed into ecstasies together. Their conversion was complete and absolute, an expression of the most glorious desperations, and Rhea was happy to take a womb full of cum while giving up fully to these pleasures and to the senseless joy of complete surrender, giving in fully and losing herself to everything she needed.

"It's time for you four to be inducted. We have one more task to complete." Rhea pushed herself upright, sitting on the altar with cum leaking out of her pussy, hands grasping the chalice as she stumbled her way to her knees. "You're going to take your man, lead them to the chalice, and rim them until they cum into it. Do you understand?"

If Rhea had said even an hour ago that to become nuns they could have to eat black men's asses, they would have balked at it and asked if she was joking somehow. But now? The four pious girls stumbled to their knees, spreading open the cheeks of the men who had treated them to their first taste of black cock, and without restraint, they proceeded to lick and kiss against their holes. None of them were proficient at it, clumsy shows of swelling pressure and fever expressing something devoid of sense, but it didn't matter. They were committed now, devoted, a firm push into pleasure and desire that now burned hotter, messier, a strength and pressure that couldn't be beat.

Feverish, inexperienced, but very earnest rimming filled the room with sloppy noises and devotion. All while Rhea knelt in front of the four black men whose cocks rested on the lip of the chalice, held a bit low and letting their cocks dangle downward, pointed in toward it so that they would fill it up. Her thighs rubbed together, a burning delight and heat coming on stronger and greedier as she pursued something overbearing, sought to fall further and deeper. She loved seeing these sweet, faithful girls turning into ass eating disasters begging for more, and they were so focused, so devoted, so completely incapable of resisting. They would make good news. Good partners in bed to enjoy sprawling orgies with, just as her mother did with her.

"Praise their asses. Lick deep, show your devotion to black men and allow these pleasures to push them over the edge. You are faithful priestesses of the Church of Seiros, and your duties are to the people, and to black men. Remember this always, and do not stop." Her voice shuddered. She craved cock, but she held back, simply staring at these men throbbing and aching before her, ready to express the most drastic and chaotic of desires with little sense.

The eruption of cum into the chalice was a treat Rhea was barely able to contain herself through, staring at four huge, black cocks unleashing their loads into it, filling it up with their virile, thick cum. She had to close her eyes and control herself, shaking under the passion and delight of what hit her. Plenty of the cum didn't make it into the chalice, though. It splattered onto Rhea's body, further tempting her, making her struggle as she called out, "And now, you must drink of this. We must all drink together, in equal measure, and finish our ceremony." She raised the cup to her lips, tempted to drink all of it, but taking only a sip.

Then, it went around the nuns. They each drank from it, holding themselves back from drinking it down too, their thoroughly hooked and broken new midframes leaving them happy to drink the cum no matter how salty it was, no matter how much the taste should have bothered them. They gave in to it, moaning in hopeless desire and delight. They were committed, and showed that commitment without hesitation, showing their devotion and their love before handing the near-empty chalice back to Rhea.

"We have concluded our ritual,” she said. "Welcome, daughters of the goddess, into your service. Although... We may have finished, but I believe that the priests who helped us are still looking for more."

The girls looked to the men standing around, their black cocks still rock hard, and without hesitation, Mercedes guided one to the floor and climbed up on top of him, throwing herself down onto his cock and riding hard, leaving everyone fumbling about to get their own pieces of the pleasure too. The nuns and Rhea indulged faster and harder in the excitement of what took them, and their ready, feverish desire to get at more dick expressed the immediacy and depth of their newfound love of black cock.

Rhea knew that if her mother was watching, she would have been proud.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
